(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of treatment and use of municipal waste; and more particularly, it relates to the drying of such waste material after it has been burned in a waste energy facility.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,776 issued on Nov. 30, 1999, describes a process for treating municipal waste combustion ash to recover the values of the combustion ash substantially free of unburned debris and metals, especially ferrous metals.